


Type and Font

by HotCoffee1984



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCoffee1984/pseuds/HotCoffee1984
Summary: Just a little discussion about their Commander's preferences.





	Type and Font

**Author's Note:**

> Found this when I came across a lot of old files I thought I had lost. So many little drabbles I need to post.

“It’s not anything you’re doing or not doing, Kaidan.” Lt. Ashley Williams said as she took a bite of her half-eaten meal bar. She and the biotic were in the Mess Hall sitting at an otherwise unoccupied table. Kaidan had yet to touch his rations. “I’d be willing to bet the Commander just into guys.”

Initially, Kaidan hadn’t been bothered by the Commander’s overall rejection to his romantic interests. She’d even tried letting him down gently. What had gotten to him was when he’d heard that Commander Shepard and Liara T’Soni, the asari researcher they’d picked up, had been reciprocating interest in each other. “She hangs out with Garrus and Wrex all the time.”

“She used to hang out with you until you started getting all edgy and weird. You’re the one who quit talking to her about anything but on-duty crap.” Ashley pointed out. “Seriously, you’re reading way too into this.”

Kaidan sat back, letting his head fall back on the bench seat’s headrest. 

Ashley sighed. The chance that Kaidan was the most melodramatic person on the entire Normandy was looking plausible. “Maybe you’re just not her type.”

It was that moment Tali walked into the Mess Hall, having overheard the last line of the conversation between the two Alliance soldiers. “Type? Type of what?” 

Though aliens still made her uncomfortable for the most part, Ashley was starting to get used to some – like Wrex and Tali. Wrex as as straight-forward as you could get, and she appreciated that. He was a soldier, like her, first and foremost. Tali, on the other hand, felt a LOT like a little sister to her, and she tended to respond in kind. “The Commander’s type. Personally, my bets are on the Commander’s interested in girls.”

Tali made her selection from the dextro nutrient pastes from the food dispenser before walking over to the table. Living in an enviro-suit had its disadvantages – eating pretty much meant “through a straw” – but it was one that all quarians had grown up with. “Admittedly, that wouldn’t surprise me.” She pulled out a straw and stuck it in the   
nutrient paste in the container she carried. “She’s always come across as “one of the boys”.”

Kaidan frowned. “Am I the only one this is news to?” Ashley and Tali both shrugged. “What about you two?”

“Hm?” Ashley looked up, confused, her mouth too full to answer.

Tali swallowed her mouthful of dextro paste. “What do you mean?”

“Has the Commander ever showed interest in either of you?”

Ashley frowned. “The Commander’s been a great friend, but she’s never crossed any boundaries.”

Tali took another drink of her ration as she thought about it. Shepard hadn’t done anything inappropriate….unless you take in that one time she’d caught Shepard staring at her butt. Shepard had tried shaking it off by saying she’d been admiring the detailing on her enviro-suit – quarians did take pride in how they adorned their individual suits – but Tali was sure there was a faint blush across the Commander’s cheeks.

“What about you, Tali?” Kaidan asked. 

This was one of those times Tali was grateful that nobody could see through the mask on her helmet. “There was this once when she claimed she was admiring the detailing on my suit…” Kaidan gaped. Ashley burst into a fit of laughter, covering her mouth with one hand to try and hold it in. If anything, it made Tali blush harder.

“That settles it.” Ashley was still grinning as she held up her bottle of water in toast fashion. “The Commander prefers girls.”

Tali took another drink of her nutrient paste. Yeah, she decided it was best if she didn’t tell these two about the running bet she and Liara had on whether or not Garrus and Shepard were going to get together, then…

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I was soooo peeved when I found out I couldn't romance Tali as femshep.


End file.
